Category talk:1996
Major Events *January 23: Barney's All Aboard for Sharing is released to stores. *March 26: Barney's Talent Show is released to stores. *May 26: [[Barney's Fun & Games| | starring = Sam Neill (''1, 3'') Laura Dern (''1, 3'') Jeff Goldblum (''1–2) Richard Attenborough (1–2) Julianne Moore (2'') Pete Postlethwaite (''2) Arliss Howard (2'') William H. Macy (''3) Téa Leoni (3'') Alessandro Nivola (''3) Michael Jeter (3'') Chris Pratt (''4) Bryce Dallas Howard (4'') Vincent D'Onofrio (''4) Irrfan Khan (4'') B. D. Wong (''1, 4'') | music = John Williams (''1–2) Don Davis (3'') Michael Giacchino (''4) | cinematography = Dean Cundey (1'') Janusz Kamiński (''2) Shelly Johnson (3'') John Schwartzman (''4) | editing = Michael Kahn (1–2) Robert Dalva (3'') Kevin Stitt (''4) | studio = Amblin Entertainment Legendary Pictures (4'') | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = 1993–present | country = United States | language = English | budget = $379 million | gross = $3.119 billion }} Jurassic Park is an American media franchise which consists of novels, a film series, comics, and video games based around the central notion of attempts to create a theme park of cloned dinosaurs. It began with the 1990 novel by Michael Crichton. The film rights were purchased by Universal Studios before the book was even published. The book was successful, as was the 1993 film adaptation, which led to three sequels, although the third and fourth films were not based on novels, as the first two were. The software developers Ocean Software, BlueSky Software, Sega of America, and Telltale Games have had the rights to develop video games since the 1993 film, and numerous games have been produced. The Jurassic Park Ultimate Trilogy was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on October 25, 2011 in North America. The first film was re-released in 3D on April 5, 2013. On June 21, 1996, Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal's Islands of Adventure opened Jurassic Park: The Ride and Jurassic Park River Adventure. The rides are heavily themed on the main trilogy. The rides are similar to Thorpe Park's Tidal Wave and Parc Asterix's Le Grand Splash (En: The Big Splash). The fourth film Jurassic World was initially scheduled to be released in the summer of 2005, but was pushed back to a June 12, 2015 release. In March 2013, Colin Trevorrow was announced as the director. Frank Marshall and Patrick Crowley produced the film with a script written by Trevorrow and Derek Connolly. Trevorrow said sequels to Jurassic World have been discussed. Novels Michael Crichton originally conceived a screenplay around a pterosaur being cloned from fossil DNA. After wrestling with this idea for a while, he came up with the idea of Jurassic Park. Crichton worked on the idea for several years; he decided his first draft would have a theme park for the setting and a young boy as the main character. Response was extremely negative, so Crichton rewrote the story to make it from an adult's point of view, this story was much more well received. Steven Spielberg learned of the novel in October 1989 while he and Crichton were discussing a screenplay that would become the TV series ER. Before the book was published, Crichton put up a non-negotiable fee for $1.5 million as well as a substantial percentage of the gross. Warner Bros. and Tim Burton, Columbia Pictures and Richard Donner, and 20th Century Fox and Joe Dante also bid for the rights,Jurassic Park DVD Production Notes Universal further paid Crichton $500,000 to adapt his own novel, but in May 1990, Universal eventually decided on Spielberg making the adaptation.DVD Production Notes Universal desperately needed money to keep their company alive, and partially succeeded with Jurassic Park, as it became a criticalJurassic Park – Movie Reviews, Trailers, Pictures – Rotten Tomatoes. Rottentomatoes.com. Retrieved on 2012-09-04. and commercialJurassic Park (1993) success. After Jurassic Park was released to home video, Crichton was pressured from many sources for a sequel novel. The Lost World: Jurassic Park DVD Special Features – Production Notes Crichton declined all offers until Spielberg himself told him that he would be keen to direct a movie adaptation of the sequel, if one were written. Crichton began work almost immediately and in 1995 published The Lost World. Crichton confirmed that his novel had elements taken from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's novel of the same name.The Lost World. MichaelCrichton.com. Retrieved on 2012-09-04. The book was also an outstanding success, both with professional and amateur critics. The film adaptation, The Lost World: Jurassic Park began production in September 1996. InGen The fictional company InGen (In'ternational '''Gen'etic Technologies, Inc.) is based in Palo Alto, California, and has one location in Europe.as described in Jurassic Park and The Lost World, both novels and films. Nevertheless, most of InGen's research took place on the fictional islands of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar. While official records indicated InGen was just one of any number of small 1980s genetic engineering start-ups, the events of the novel and film revealed to a select group that InGen had discovered a method of cloning dinosaurs and other animals (including a quagga) using blood extracted from mosquitoes trapped in amber during various periods in time, ranging from the Mesozoic era to the 1800s. Beacham's Encyclopedia of Popular Fiction describe InGen as comparable to another "sleazy organization".Kirk H. Beetz, Beacham's Encyclopedia of Popular Fiction: biography & resources (Beacham Pub., 1996), 2238. Other sources reference the company's receiving the baby T-Rex as an allusion to other exploitative entrepreneurs depicted in King Kong.Nigel Morris, The Cinema of Steven Spielberg: Empire of Light (Wallflower Press, 2007), 249. Ken Gelder describes InGen as "resolutely secretive, just like the firm in Grisham's novel."Ken Gelder, Popular Fiction: The Logics and Practices of a Literary Field (Routledge, 2004), 113. Film series Films ''Jurassic Park'' (1993) Before Crichton's book was even published, studios such as Warner Bros., Columbia TriStar, 20th Century Fox, and Universal had already begun bidding to acquire the picture rights. Spielberg, with the backing of Universal Studios, acquired the rights to the novel before its publication in 1990, and Crichton was hired by Universal Studios for an additional US$500,000 to adapt the novel into a proper screenplay. David Koepp wrote the final draft, which left out much of the novel's exposition and violence, and made numerous changes to the characters. When an incident results in the death of an employee, Jurassic Park owner John Hammond (Richard Attenborough) brings in three specialists to sign off on the park to calm investors. The specialists, paleontologist Alan Grant (Sam Neill), paleobotanist Ellie Sattler (Laura Dern), and chaos theorist Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum), are surprised to see the island park's main attraction are living, breathing dinosaurs, created with a mixture of fossilized DNA and genetic cross-breeding/cloning. However, when lead programmer Dennis Nedry (Wayne Knight) shuts down the park's power to sneak out with samples of the dinosaur embryos to sell to a corporate rival, the dinosaurs break free, and the survivors are forced to find a way to turn the power back on and make it out alive. The film also stars Bob Peck, Martin Ferrero, Ariana Richards, Joseph Mazzello, and Samuel L. Jackson. Jurassic Park is regarded as a landmark in the use of computer-generated imagery, and received positive reviews from critics, who praised the effects, though reactions to other elements of the picture, such as character development, were mixed. During its release, the film grossed more than $914 million worldwide, becoming the most successful film released up to that time (surpassing E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial and surpassed 4 years later by Titanic), and it is currently the 17th highest grossing feature film (taking inflation into account, it is the 20th-highest-grossing film in North America). It is the most financially successful film for NBCUniversal and Steven Spielberg. Jurassic Park was converted into 3D and it was re-released on April 5, 2013 for its 20th Anniversary, which resulted in the film passing the $1 billion mark at the worldwide box office. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) Before the production of the second film, Joe Johnston approached Steven Spielberg about directing the project. While Spielberg wanted to direct the first sequel, he agreed that if there was ever a third film, Johnston could direct. As soon as the novel was published, a film was in pre-production, with a target release date of mid-1997. The film was a commercial success, breaking many box-office records when released. The film had mixed reviews, similar to its predecessor in terms of characterization. Much like the first film, The Lost World made a number of changes to the plot and characters from the book, replacing the corporate rivals with an internal power struggle and changing the roles/characterizations of several protagonists. When a vacationing family stumbles upon the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna, a secondary island where the animals were bred en masse and allowed to grow before being transported to the park, Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) is called in by John Hammond (Richard Attenborough) to lead a team to document the island to turn it into a preserve, where the animals can roam free without interference from the outside world. Malcolm agrees to go when he discovers his girlfriend, paleontologist Sarah Harding (Julianne Moore) is already on the island, while at the same time Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow (Arliss Howard) has taken over his uncle's company and leads a team of hunters to capture the creatures and bring them back to a theme park in San Diego. The two groups clash and are ultimately forced to work together to evade the predatory creatures and survive the second island. The film also stars Pete Postlethwaite, Richard Schiff, Vince Vaughn, Vanessa Lee Chester, Peter Stormare, and a young Camilla Belle. ''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) Joe Johnston had been interested in directing the sequel to Jurassic Park and approached his friend Steven Spielberg about the project. While Spielberg wanted to direct the first sequel, he agreed that if there was ever a third film, Johnston could direct. Spielberg, nevertheless, stayed involved in this film by becoming its executive producer. Production began on August 30, 2000 with filming in California, Oahu, and Molokai. It is the first Jurassic Park film not to be based on a novel. The film was a success and had mixed reviews from critics. Most were split on whether the third installment was better or worse than its predecessor. The film once again suffered reviews mentioning little to no characterization. When their son goes missing while parasailing at Isla Sorna, the Kirbys (William H. Macy & Téa Leoni) hire Alan Grant (Sam Neill) under false pretenses to help them navigate the island. Believing it to be nothing more than sight-seeing, and that he will act as a dinosaur guide from the safety of their plane, he's startled to find them landing on the ground, where they are stalked by a super-predator, the Spinosaurus, which destroys their plane. As they search for the Kirbys' son, the situation grows dire as Velociraptors (more intelligent than ever) hunt their group, and they must find a way off the island. The film also stars Alessandro Nivola, Michael Jeter, Trevor Morgan, Mark Harelik, and Laura Dern. ''Jurassic World'' (2015) Steven Spielberg devised a story idea for a fourth film in 2001, during production of Jurassic Park III. In 2002, William Monahan was hired to write the script, with the film's release scheduled for 2005. Monahan finished the first draft of the script in 2003, with the film's plot revolving around dinosaurs escaping to the mainland. Sam Neill and Richard Attenborough were set to reprise their characters, while Keira Knightley was in talks for two separate roles.Knightly in Boxoffice via In 2004, John Sayles wrote two drafts of the script. Sayles' first draft involved a team of deinonychus being trained for use in rescue missions. His second draft involved genetically modified dinosaur-human mercenaries. Both drafts were scrapped. In 2006, a new script was being worked on. Laura Dern was contacted to reprise her role, with the film expected for release in 2008. The film was further delayed by the 2007 08 Writers Guild of America strike. Mark Protosevich wrote two film treatments in 2011, which were rejected. Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver were hired in 2012 to write an early draft of the script. In 2013, Colin Trevorrow was announced as a director and co-writer, Jurassic Park 4 to be directed by Colin Trevorrow with the film scheduled for release on June 12, 2015. The film was shot in 3D. The film features a new park, Jurassic World, built on the remains of the original park on Isla Nublar. The film sees the park run by Simon Masrani (Irrfan Khan) and Masrani Corp, and features the return of Dr. Henry Wu (B.D. Wong) from the first film, who harbors a grudge against his former employer. Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, and Jake Johnson star, while Vincent D'Onofrio portrayed the main antagonist, Vic Hoskins. The cast also includes Lauren Lapkus, Ty Simpkins, Nick Robinson, Omar Sy, and Judy Greer. The primary dinosaur antagonist is Indominus rex, a genetically-modified hybrid of Tyrannosaurus rex and several other species, including Velociraptor. Future sequels During early conversations on Jurassic World, Spielberg told Trevorrow that he was interested in having several more films made. 7:58}} In April 2014, Trevorrow announced that sequels had been discussed: "We wanted to create something that would be a little bit less arbitrary and episodic, and something that could potentially arc into a series that would feel like a complete story." Trevorrow hinted that Pratt and Sy could reprise their roles for the next film, and said he would direct the film if asked. Trevorrow later told Spielberg that he would only focus on directing one film in the series. In May 2015, Trevorrow announced that he would not direct another film in the series: "I would be involved in some way, but not as director." Trevorrow felt that different directors could bring different qualities to future films. On June 3, 2015, Trevorrow stated that Jurassic World left story possibilities open for the sequel's director that could potentially allow the film to take place in a different location, rather than on an island. Trevorrow hinted that the next film could involve dinosaurs being used by other companies for non-entertainment purposes, possibly in agriculture, medicine, and war: "I really like the idea that this group of geneticists aren't the only people who can make a dinosaur ... when you think of the differences between Apple and PC – the minute something goes open-source, there are all kinds of entities and interests that may be able to utilise that technology." On June 8, 2015, Frank Marshall met with Trevorrow and Universal Studios to discuss a Jurassic World sequel. Later that month, Trevorrow said the series is "not always gonna be about a Jurassic Park," saying he felt that future films could explore the idea of dinosaurs and humans co-existing together. That same month, Trevorrow also hinted that the next film may not involve the Jurassic World theme park. Also that month, Trevorrow said he would be interested in seeing a Jurassic Park film made by one of several Spanish horror film directors, whose names he did not mention. Pratt and Simpkins are signed on for future films. Principal cast Crew Academy Awards Grammy Awards Box office performance Critical and public response Comic books Topps Comics From June 1993 to August 1997 the now-defunct Topps Comics published comic adaptions of Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park, as well as several tie-in series. *Jurassic Park' #0–4 (June – September 1993). Adaptation of the film, adapted by Walter Simonson and pencilled by Gil Kane. Each issue had two covers – a main cover by Gil Kane, with the variant by Dave Cockrum. Issue #0 features two prequel stories to the film, and was only available with the trade paperback of the film adaption. *Jurassic Park: Raptor'' #1–2 (November – December 1993). First part of the "Raptor" trilogy. Written by Steve Englehart and pencilled by Armando Gil and Dell Barras. *''Jurassic Park: Raptors Attack'' #1–4 (March – June 1994). Second part of the "Raptor" trilogy Written by Steve Englehart, pencilled by Armando Gil (#1) and Chaz Truog, with covers by Michael Golden. *''Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack'' #1–4 (July – October 1994). Third part of the "Raptor" trilogy. Written by Steve Englehart, pencilled by Neil Vokes, with covers by Michael Golden. *''Jurassic Park: Annual'' #1 (May 1995). Featuring two stories, one being a sequel and one being a prequel. Written by Bob Almond Michael Golden and Renée Witterstaetter, pencilled by Claude St. Aubin and Ed Murr, with a cover by Michael Golden. *''Return to Jurassic Park'' #1–9 (April 1995 – February 1996). Ongoing series. The first four issues were written by Steve Englehart and pencilled by Joe Staton. The next four issues were written by Tom Bierbaum and Mary Bierbaum, being drawn by Armando Gil. The first 8 issues had covers by Michael Golden. The ninth and final issue was a jam book written by Keith Giffen and Dwight Jon Zimmerman, featuring artwork by such acclaimed artists as Jason Pearson, Adam Hughes, Paul Gulacy, John Byrne, Kevin Maguire, Mike Zeck, George Pérez and Paul Chadwick, with a cover by John Bolton. *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' #1–4 (May – August 1997). Adaptation of the second film. Adapted by Don McGregor and pencilled by Jeff Butler (#1–2) and Claude St. Aubin (#3–4). Each issue of the series featured two covers – one by Walter Simonson and a photo cover. IDW Comics Beginning in June 2010, IDW Publishing began publishing Jurassic Park comics. They also acquired the rights to reprint the issues published by Topps in the 1990s, which they began to do in trade paperback format starting in November 2010. Mark Schultz will be drawing a future cover. *''Jurassic Park: Redemption'' #1–5 (June 2010 – October 2010). Five-issue series written by Bob Schreck with art by Nate van Dyke. Each issue has a main cover penciled by Tom Yeates, with variant covers by Frank Miller, Arthur Adams, Paul Pope, Bernie Wrightson, and Bill Stout, respectively. *''Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert'' #1–4 (January 2011 – April 2011) Four-issue series written and illustrated by John Byrne. *''Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games'' #1–5 (September 2011 – January 2012) Five-issue series written by Greg Bear and Erik Bear, with art by Jorge Jiménez and a variant cover by Geof Darrow. This series has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Cancelled animated series After the success of Jurassic Park in 1993, artist Will Meugniot contacted artist William Stout to ask if he would be interested in designing a Jurassic Park animated series. According to Stout, "This was not going to be a kiddy show (although kids of all ages, including myself, could enjoy it). They wanted the show to be a mature prime time series with top writers and state-of-the-art television animation augmented with quite a bit of CG animation." Universal Cartoon Studios wanted the show to have the look of a graphic novel. Stout was hired to work on the series and subsequently made a trailer to demonstrate how the series would look, and how it would combine traditional animation with computer animation. The series required Spielberg's final approval before it could go into production. However, Spielberg had grown tired of the massive promotion and merchandise revolving around the film, and never watched the trailer. The series was never put into production. In 1998, Kenner introduced Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect, a series of dinosaur toys based on a premise that scientists had created dinosaur hybrids consisting of DNA from different creatures. An animated television series was planned to accompany the toyline, but was never produced, for unknown reasons. Video games When the first film was released in 1993, two different video game publishers were given the rights to publish games based on it, Sega and Ocean Software. Both produced several different games based on the movie for several different game systems, including the NES and Sega Genesis. In 1994, Ocean Software produced a sequel to the first game in the series for the Game Boy and SNES systems. Universal Interactive also produced an interactive game for the ill-fated 3DO system. For the second film in the franchise, DreamWorks Interactive released five games for the most popular systems at the time. The third film had the biggest marketing push, spawning seven video games for PC and Game Boy Advance. A number of lightgun arcade games were also released for all three films. In 2003, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis was released for the Xbox, PlayStation 2 and PC. ''Jurassic Park: The Game'' A new episodic video game based on the Jurassic Park franchise, bridging the story of the first two movies and entitled Jurassic Park: The Game, was developed by Telltale Games in a deal with Universal. It was released on November 15, 2011 to a generally good reception. The game was acknowledged canon with Jurassic Park continuity by writers of the original Jurassic Park. The game takes place during and after the events of the original film, and features Troodon and a Mosasaur, amongst other creatures. The game is available on PC, Mac and iPads. ''Jurassic Park: Builder'' A freemium game that is based on the Jurassic Park franchise, Jurassic Park: Builder, was released July 23, 2012 as an app for Android and iOS devices, developed by Ludia games. Taking place in a possible future following the events of the first three films and preceding the events of the fourth, the player is tasked with rebuilding Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar and populating it with various species of dinosaurs, both carnivorous, herbivorous and insectivorous. John Hammond, Alan Grant and other film characters appear as they did in the films to deliver missions essential to progressing the game. All the dinosaurs seen in the films can be created and added to the park, as well as many new, previously unseen species. Further expansions to the game have introduced both an Aquatic Park, featuring Aquatic creatures such as Crustaceavores and Piscivores, and a Glacier park, featuring Ice Age era mammals. A further update to the game added Battle Mode, which was inspired by the T-rex vs. Spinosaurus battle from Jurassic Park III. Battle Mode allows players to make certain dinosaurs fight each other, and fight other friends' dinosaurs. The game has met with generally favorable reviews, with most praising the attention to detail and faithfulness to the source material, while others approved of the interesting new direction presented in the game, referring to the expanded range of species as well as the two new parks. The game is available to download for free on the Apple AppStore and the Google PlayStore, most devices and is also available to play on Facebook. ''Jurassic World: The Game'' Jurassic World: The Game, a freemium game that is based on the film, Jurassic World, was released in April 2015 as an app for iOS devices. ''Lego Jurassic World'' Lego Jurassic World is a 2015 Lego action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. It followed the plots of the series' four films, including Jurassic World, and was released on June 12, 2015. Rides Jurassic Park water rides can be found in some of the Universal Studios theme parks. References External links * *Jurassic Park 4 News and Forum *Free ebook about Jurassic Park *From Director Steven Spielberg: Jurassic Park archive Category:Jurassic Park Category:Dinosaurs in fiction Category:Film series Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Genetic engineering in fiction Category:Science fiction films by series Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Universal Science Fiction films Barney's Fun & Games]] is released to stores. *July 2: Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers is released to stores. *August 6: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is released to stores. *September: Barney's Big Surprise begins its tour at Radio City Music Hall. *Barney's Big Surprise, the soundtrack, is released. *Storytime with Barney is released to stories. *November 5: Once Upon a Time is released to stores.